Jessie's New Profession
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Jessie gets captured and is given a new profession. Warning for mature, sexual tickling if you don't like that don't read. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokémon characters

Jessie's New Profession

Jessie awoke in a daze her head felt light as she tried to recall what happened. Last thing she remembered James, her, and Meowth decided to split up to find Pokémon to steal, she grew thirsty and decided to steal some lemonade from a nearby stand. She easily got the drink yet as soon as she finished, she felt two strong arms grab her and everything going black. Now as she blinked again, she tried to move yet found out she couldn't. To her shock she was tied to a bed spread eagle style. Her hands were tied above her and her legs were spread apart held by odd looking stocks, and she was in her red bra and underwear. Fear settled in as she tried to cry out, yet a ball gag was firmly placed in her mouth.

_I can't move, can't scream for help, where is James and Meowth, where am I? _she wondered. She looked around the room and her horror grew. There were many pictures of her on the walls, some when she was a young girl till now. The bed was a rich purple and felt like real silk and was big enough for at least five people. The décor also looked rich for there was a chandelier hanging down, paintings Jessie knew when she traveled with James and Meowth. Finally, from the bed was a chest and she could only guess what was in it. Suddenly the doors opened, and a figure entered.

"Oh, sweetheart you are awake," cooed a voice. Standing before Jessie was a woman at least the same age as her. She was curvy, with an impressive breasts, short purple hair and big green eyes. Yet she was wearing a blue robe and smiling sweetly at Jessie.

"MMMPHH," Jessie squealed under her gag yanking against her bonds.

"So, sorry darling I know you have many questions, but I assure you that you will love your new life with me," cooed the young woman as she climbed onto the bed.

_New life what is this woman talking about?_ Jessie wondered. The woman removed the gag but before Jessie could yell the woman was kissing her. Her tongue wrapped around Jessie's as her hands groped her breasts. Jessie squirmed and tried to yell but the kiss silenced her. It didn't last long as the gag was placed back on. "Sorry for being so forward I have been waiting for this day so long, I couldn't resist," said the girl kissing her nose. "You don't remember me, but we used to be neighbors, my name was Zoey Chambers," Zoey finally said. Finally, Jessie's eyes widened for she remembered Zoey. Zoey always wanted to play with Jessie and Jessie remembered Zoey's favorite game tickle monster. "Ah you do remember me and our game, oh Jessie the first time we played I fell in love with you. Then you moved away, and I had to find you. So, I worked hard became very successful and now I was able to hire some men to get you for me. Now no one will ever take you from me again," Zoey cheered.

_What about James and Meowth they will find me right?_ Jessie wondered getting scared.

"Not even that stupid man or that Meowth, my men took care of them. Don't worry I didn't kill them they are just sent somewhere far away. Now honey I have been dying to tickle and play with you again. Let's get started since you been good the ball gag can be taken off, I miss your sweet laugh," Zoey said removing the ball gag.

"Please Zoey let me go, I'll do anything, I'll steal Pokémon for you," begged Jessie.

"I already have what I want honey now no more talking just laughing," Zoey said as she opened the chest and pulled out a feather. Jessie's eyes widened as Zoey dragged the feather over her armpit. "You always had sexy armpits sweetheart," cooed Zoey. The tingling sensation made Jessie twitch but maybe if she didn't laugh Zoey would let her go. "Come on sweetie don't fight it just laugh," Zoey cooed as she dragged another feather over Jessie's armpit. Jessie struggled trying to keep quiet, yet the tingling sensation grew.

"HAHAHAH," Jessie laughed as she squirmed.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, who has ticklish armpits you do," cooed Zoey.

"PPPLLEAAHHHEEE Sttooop," begged Jessie yet all she could do was squirm.

"Sorry baby, I am going to tickle every inch of your body you are now my tickle toy, soon you will love it," Zoey promised. Zoey traced little hearts around Jessie's armpits making her squirm, her boobs were bouncing. After what seemed like forever Zoey put the feather down and Jessie felt her fingers.

"No, no please," Jessie begged but soon was laughing again as Zoey's fingers raced up and down her sides.

"Laugh for me baby, laugh for me," Zoey moaned enjoying this.

"AHHH HAHAHA STOOPPP!" begged Jessie eyes bulging.

"Your skin is so soft; I wonder what it takes like?" wondered Zoey. She leaned forward and with her tongue gently licked Jessie's armpits.

"NOOOO NOOTTAHH THAAAHT," begged Jessie.

Lick, lick

"MMMM so salty and sweet just like my ticklish sweetheart," teased Zoey. Finally, Zoey decided to torment Jessie somewhere else. "Don't want to wear you out to soon dear, we still have lots of tickling ahead of you," Zoey said. She opened the chest and pulled out some lotion and rubbed it all over Jessie's stomach. Then grabbed a feather duster and slowly moved it all over Jessie's belly. The lotion somehow made the tickling worse and those feathers were going to kill her.

"NOOO HAHAHA MOOARE PLLEEASSE YOU'RE KILLLING MEMEM!" Jessie yelled as she squirmed.

"Relax sweetie it is just a little tickling, enjoy," Zoey said dancing the feather duster all over Jessie.

"I DON" T WANT TO ENJOY IT!" screamed Jessie as she was sent into a hysteria of laughter. After the feathers Zoey got electric toothbrushes and turned then on rubbing them all over her belly. Jessie's eyes bulged as she laughed louder tears pouring down her face.

"My baby is having fun, just hear those laughs," Zoey cheered the toothbrushes going back and forth. Next Zoey sent gentle kisses all over Jessie's stomach, making Jessie jump. "Such soft skin, I love your skin honey," Zoey said as her quick pecks made Jessie giggle. Then Zoey spotted Jessie's feet, and moved over to them.

"No please not my feet!" begged Jessie.

"Oh, I remember how ticklish they were, you will enjoy sweetie," Zoey promised. Zoey began tracing her fingers all over Jessies feet. Jessie was in ticklish hell, as Zoey gently licked her toes.

"HAHAHA I'm GOONNA DIIEEE!" she squealed.

"Don't be so traumatic sweetheart," Zoey said licking her feet. Then grabbed hairbrushes and gentle brushed them for five minutes. Jessie squirmed and thrashed laughing insanely.

"Tickle tickle, Jessie has such ticklish feet. I think she needs time with the feather duster again," Zoey decided.

"NOOOO NOOOTTT THATTT!" screamed Jessie. Yet it was too late as Jessie squealed feeling the feathers all over her feet. Zoey even tortured her toes; her whole body was getting sweaty.

"Okay, sweetie last place and then you'll get a surprise," Zoey said.

"No more no more," panted Jessie. _Where else can she tickle me there is no where else, right? _Jessie questioned as she caught her breath. Zoey grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off Jessie's underwear exposing her pussy. "What are you doing?" Jessie demanded.

"Well I am going to tickle your pussy and adorable clit of course," Zoey said with a grin. Jessie watched in horror as Zoey held a remote and pushed a button. Two mechanical hands appeared and pulled Jessie's pussy apart exposing her clit. "Now time to tickle you until you cum hot stuff," squealed Zoey getting excited. Jessie tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. Zoey ran her finger across Jessie's pussy making Jessie yelp in surprise.

"Stop that!" Jessie snapped.

"Don't worry honey you will enjoy this, now let's get started. Zoey grabbed the electric toothbrushes from before as she traced them all over Jessie's pussy. While her finger teased her clit, making Jessie laugh louder.

"NNNOO STTOPPP!" screamed Jessie, her eyes bulging.

"But you like it, I know you do," Zoey teased going faster with the toothbrushes. "Does this tickle?" she asked moving the toothbrushes all over her clit.

"AHHH!" Jessie yelped tears all over face.

"My, my seems your clit is your weak spot, no worries honey, it will get the torture it deserves," Zoey promised. The feather was back tracing all over her clit, Jessie could feel herself getting wet, and the heat building.

"NOOOO," Jessie cried.

"Oh yes, yes," Zoey said tracing the feather all over Jessie's clit. "Your clit is so ticklish, look how wet you are. Oh, I must taste your juices!" Zoey declared. Before Jessie could stop her Zoey began to lick her clit.

"EEWWW NOOO STTOOPP!" Jessie begged.

"Nope I am going to torture your sweet clit till you cum," Zoey told her. The licking continued as Zoey placed tiny vibrator pads on her fingers running them all over Jessie's pussy while her tongue licked her clit. Jessie squealed the wetter she got the more it tickled; the heat was building.

"Cootchie coo, helpless clit," Zoey said in between licks. Her other hand was fingering Jessie's pussy, the heat building. Jessie felt her body shaking the heat rising.

"STOOPP, I'm GONNA, I'M GOONNAA AHHHH!" she moaned as she climaxed. Zoey lapped up all her juices tickling her clit like a mad woman, till she was satisfied.

"Oh, honey that was incredible, I knew you would like it," Zoey said standing up. Jessie was too worn out to say anything, just glared at Zoey. "Now, now honey you will love your tickle tortures, give it time. Sadly, I must get ready for a meeting but don't worry I won't leave you alone all neglected," Zoey said. She pulled off her soaked underwear and shoved them in Jessie's mouth as she placed the ball gag back on. Jessie squirmed and tried to move but it was no use. "I came at least three times while tickling you now enjoy my juices beautiful," Zoey told her. Then she cut off Jessie bra exposing her boobs. Once again going to the chest Zoey found some rope and tied Jessie's breasts together making the nipples poke out.

"MMMPPHH!" Jessie yelped under the gag.

"You see honey I make torture devices for people mainly tickle machines, this one here is called the tickle bed, you will see why," Zoey said.

She pushed a few buttons on the remote, two dust feathers being held by mechanical hands were by Jessie's armpits. Three mechanical hands were by her stomach and a feather was placed inside her belly button. Two feathers were touching her nipples and two tickle pads were on the top of her breasts. A few mechanical hands were on the sides of her legs, a tickle pad on each toe, as feathers dusters were on each foot. Lastly a dildo was pushed inside Jessie's pussy, and a feather on her clit. Jessie's eyes widened with fear.

Zoey kissed her forehead and spoke, "I have to get ready for a meeting. I'll be back in three hours this will keep you occupied till I get back. Enjoy sweetie," Zoey said as she pushed the button and Jessie's tickle hell began.

"MMPPPHH AAHH HAHAH!" she screamed feeling everything all at once. Zoey soon left the room leaving Jessie alone in her ticklish hell, knowing this was her new life and no one would save her.

The end

Author's Note: This was a request from a friend. They always thought Jessie was cute, so if you all want more stories like this just let me know. Right now, this is just a one shot, I just wrote it for my friend, if no one likes it that's fine but please review it would mean a lot. Till next time.


End file.
